A Vision For Tristan
by Alexiel15
Summary: Based on the events of Tristan and Isolde. While in the dungeon, Tristan reflects on past events and where they have led him. ONESHOT.


Last night I had a burst of inspiration...a revelation if you will. I was trying to think of a song that somehow symbolized the relationship between Tristan and Isolde, the couple I've been ranting about all semester. Anywho, it struck me that the very song was right in front of me. Most of you have probably heard of it. It's by Backsreet Boys and it's called Incomplete. I think the lyrics represent Tristan's situation quite nicely. Allow me to elaborate...

As the piano begins to play, you see a dark cell, probably Mark's dungeon...Tristan is on the floor looking out the barred window.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me  
I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going  
Is anybody's guess

The moon shines through the bars. A soft breeze from the sea greets him. He smiles sadly. Not even the scent of his homeland could ease the longing for the scent of her, his precious Isolde. He kept re-living that moment ; Mark, in one of his rages, had burst through his quarters. There he had found them, in eachother's arms. The whole atmosphere had held its breath...a horrible, frozen moment. He felt Isolde's body stiffen against his own. She dared not move..not even breathe; she'd been caught...they both had.

_Where could he have taken her_ he thinks to himself. A heavy sigh escapes him.

I tried  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete

Tristan puts his head in his hands, tears forming at the corners of his eyes  
_Why did I let this happen...why?! I was so sure I could protect her...that our love would prevail. Was I wrong? Was I wrong to hope? Wrong to love?  
_He gets up and starts pacing the small room, fighting his conflicting emotions... the very emotions that had gotten him and Isolde into this mess.

Voices tell me  
I should carry on  
But I am swimming  
In an ocean all alone  
Baby,my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder  
If we made a big mistake

Suddenly, the room becomes hazy. A new strength engulfs him...like he could take on the gods if he wanted to. He grabs his cloak that had been forgotten on the floor. He pulls it onto his broad shoulders, re-hooking the clasp across his breast. Whatever it took, he was going to find Isolde and free her from whatever hell Mark was putting her through.

REPEAT CHORUS

Tristan strides down the hall, dodging the guards with ease. In some wierd way, he knew where to find her. Logic had no part in this...he was merely following his heart.

"Almost there, my love. Hold on...I'm coming," he whispers under his breath.

I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

There it was...the last thing that seperated him from his one and only love -the door to Mark's rooms. A grin crosses his face. She was here...he felt her. His heartstrings pulled at the thought of his soulmate. Suddenly he was longing for her…longing to hold her in his arms, kiss her, tell her over and over how much he loved her. He didn't care about the consequences, nor did he think. With one short breath, he bursts through the door.

I tried  
To go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
But my world is half asleep  
I pray  
For this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is...

"What in God's name are you doing here?!" Mark shouts from across the room.  
Isolde looks at him, feeling the same emotion that had brought him to her.  
"Tristan!"  
"I could have your head in a split second, boy!" Mark snarls.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, my lord," Tristan says, glaring at his uncle. "You thought you could keep us apart...well no more."  
Free from Mark's grasp, Isolde flies into Tristan's arms and kisses him passioately.  
"I thought you'd been killed," she whispers as the kiss breaks. "I thought I would have to live in this world alone."  
"Shh, my love," Tristan coos , pressing her closer. "That'll never be, I swear it. You're never alone...we're one, you and I. Nothing will ever come between us again."  
She leans up to kiss him once more..he was inches away from her when something happened, something he was dreading. Just like that, her form begins to fade away from his grasp, dissolving like the morning mist. He reaches out to her, but to no avail...she was gone.

Incomplete  
incomplete...

It wasn't real...none of it...it was all just a hopeless fantasy. He had dreamt the whole thing. Alas, he was back in the cold, damp cell that kept him away from his beloved. He slumps against the wall, defeated. The last thing you hear as the song fades is Tristan's choked whisper...

"Isolde..."

(Blackout)


End file.
